The present disclosure relates to the field of exchanging non-negotiable credits for entity independent funds.
Entities often reward consumers for utilizing their services with non-negotiable credits, such as frequent flier miles, consumer loyalty points, and entertainment credits. These non-negotiable credits can be applied towards products and/or services provided by a granting entity or its affiliates. For example, consumers can apply frequent flyer credits towards the purchase of airline tickets or airline upgrades. In another example, a consumer can utilize purchase points from a credit card company to receive percentage discounts on goods provided by affiliates. In still another example, entertainment credits can be redeemed for prizes offered in a winnings storefront of an entertainment site.
Many problems are inherent to the current techniques for the redemption of entity provided credits. One such problem is the restriction on usage to goods and/or services of the entity. That is, a consumer may have no need for the products or services listed by the entity for which the non-negotiable credits can be redeemed. Further, additional restrictions and limitations can be placed upon the non-negotiable credits that lessen the usefulness of non-negotiable credits from the consumer's perspective. For instance, airlines often limit the choice of travel dates, known as black-out dates, to which frequent flyer credits can be applied.
Another problem encountered by consumers when redeeming non-negotiable credits is time. Once a consumer submits a request to redeem their non-negotiable credits, the consumer must wait for the entity to perform one or more actions required to fulfill their request. These steps often require days or weeks to complete. For instance, consumers participating in online entertainment sites often are required to wait a minimum of three days for their entertainment credits to be redeemed. Redemption delay can be particularly aggravating to e-commerce consumers, who by nature of an e-commerce marketplace expect rapid responses and immediate consumer gratification.
Time can also be a factor for redeeming credits having an associated expiration date. A consumer's non-negotiable credits may expire before a sufficient quantity is acquired for a desired purchase. Lesser purchases requiring fewer credits may not have a significant appeal for the consumer. Hence, credit expiration dates can further decrease the consumer value of non-negotiable credits.
Yet another problem with conventional implementation of non-negotiable credits is that consumers often belong to multiple credit-earning programs that provide the consumers with multiple incompatible forms of non-negotiable credit. Each of these multiple programs can span a single industry or can span multiple industries. For example, a consumer can acquire a moderate number of frequent flyer miles with multiple airlines, where each airline specific account contains insufficient credits to have any meaningful consumer value. Consumers can also have many different types of non-negotiable credits, such as multiple merchant specific credit, credit card credits, and frequent flier miles, each having different redemption values and program redemption rules. These different programs, values, and rules can understandably confuse and frustrate consumers, who due to their confusion, often elect to avoid participating in an entity sponsored credit program.